Avionics devices in aircraft are generally integrated in an avionics rack located in the cockpit or in close proximity to the cockpit. Normally the individual equipment compartments in the avionics rack have dimensions that meet a common standard, such as, for example, specified in ARINC 600. This makes it possible to accommodate components with standardised dimensions and apart from original equipment also facilitates the integration of new devices in the case of subsequent retrofit of an aircraft at a later point in time. Devices with standardised dimensions can be provided by a relatively broad manufacturer spectrum and are economical when compared to devices made to specifications.
Avionics equipment in turn often comprises several components which when acting together result in a desired system. Such components can, for example, include servers, gateways, interfaces and power supply devices which together are installed in a common equipment carrier, which in turn is integrated in the avionics rack. At present, equipment carriers exist which make it possible to quickly exchange individual components in the case of a defect or in the case of a desired retrofit (due to this ability also referred to as line replaceable units, LRUs), but which as an entity do not offer this ability. Thus, the Rockwell Collins ISC-2100 (information services cabinet, see also http://www.rockwellcollins.com/products/cs/at/page982.html) is not designed as an LRU, i.e. it cannot quickly be deinstalled from an avionics rack; instead, deinstallation requires a degree of effort and above all a considerable amount of time. By way of its front the ISC-2100 can, however, relatively easily be equipped with various components. However, the dimensions of the surrounding housing of the ISC-2100 do not comply with any ARINC standards, so that particularly for the ISC-2100 a specially designed accommodation rack in the aircraft becomes necessary, in which rack the housing can be firmly installed. The “Airbus Flight Information Service” devices (AFIS), made by Rockwell, which devices have dimensions that conform to ARINC, comprise an LRU surrounding housing but no components designed as LRUs. Quick exchange of the individual components of an AFIS is thus not possible. The network server system SAGEM A380 NSS (see also http://www.sagem-ds.com/eng/bds_navio—200.htm) while comprising an LRU housing, which does not however conform to ARINC, does not make it possible either to quickly exchange integratable components; such exchange requires dismantling of the entire device.
The lack of the ability to quickly exchange individual components is disadvantageous as far as cost-effective inventory keeping of entire systems and in some respects more difficult maintenance are concerned. Moreover, if it is not possible to quickly exchange the entire avionics device in the form of an equipment carrier comprising equipment, subsequent retrofit or exchange of defective devices of the avionics of an aircraft is made difficult in a disadvantageous manner.
Normal avionics devices are associated with a further disadvantage due to the widespread use of components whose dimensions do not conform to any common standard, for example the use of electronics printed circuit boards and the like that have been made to specifications. In addition, it is disadvantageous to use electronics printed circuit boards which, while comprising standardised dimensions, use dimensions that are, however, disadvantageous. For example, with the use of 6U-CompactPCI printed circuit boards, cost savings can be achieved in the selection of a printed circuit board; however, as a result of the design height of the printed circuit boards the avionics devices into which they are integrated often comprise dimensions that do not conform to ARINC.